How to Trick your Wife and Son!
by csincisfan01
Summary: So Zilya79 asked me to write a story based a burger called The Beyond Burger.. Well here it is... hope that everyone enjoys it...Just some fun Harm and Mac happiness...


**A/N - So Zilya79 asked me to write a story based on Beyond Burgers - so this is for her...**

**0715 Local Time**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**Alexandra Va**

Harm opened up one eye lid when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Than he slowly opened up both his eyes to find himself looking into the eyes of his 5 year old little boy. The little boy grabbed ahold of his daddy's hand and started pulling on it.

"Up daddy up, you promised we could get hamburgers today."

"I know I did David, but its still early in the morning, I don't even know what time it is."

"0720 and 15 seconds." Mac said as she rolled over and laid her head on Harm's shoulder.

Harm raised his wrist to look at his watch. "How do you do that!"

"It's a woman thing." Mac said as she snuggled closer to Harm.

"UP DADDY!" David said as he continued to pull on Harm…

"David buddy, calm down. Why don't you go down stairs and turn on the TV."

"Ok if I do that can I have my hamburger?"

"You have to have your breakfast first, than for lunch we will make hamburgers."

"Ok daddy." David ran out of the room and headed down stairs to watch TV.

In the meantime Mac moved to lay on top of Harm, she started kissing his chest working her way up his neck and finally stopping when she reached his lips. He moaned into her mouth as their lips began the dance of lovers. Suddenly they both jumped when they felt a tiny little kick. Mac sat up on Harm's waist.

"Seems someone here wanted some attention?"

Harm placed his hands on her belly moving them around trying to see if he could make the baby kick again. "Guess she's not going to move for daddy."

"Maybe she's waiting till daddy feeds us our hamburgers later."

"Could be ,could be. I guess I'd better go feed our son his breakfast before he comes back and gets an eye full."

Mac laughed as she moved off of Harm wrapping the sheet around her, she watched as he pulled on his boxers and shirt. He felt her watching him, "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes very much so!"

Harm chuckled and headed down stairs to get breakfast. A few hours later ( and a trip to the store ) Harm was getting ready to make hamburgers and fries for lunch. ( He had talked Mac and David into staying at the house while he went ) He took everything out to the grill and started grilling the meat, Mac walked out sniffing her noise in the air.

"Something smells good out here.."

David ran outside jumping up and down. " I smell my hamburger.."

Harm laughed at his wife and son – "You two are always thinking with your stomachs ."

Mac slapped Harm's six – "We are not. Are we David."

"No mommy."

Mac smiled at Harm, like she was daring him to make a comeback at her. "All right you two, you're burgers are almost done ."

David started jumping up and down. "Hurry daddy hurry daddy."

"Yes Hurry up Daddy, I know you can move fast!"

Harm shot his wife a look, "You know you only enable him right!"

"WHO ME!"

"Yes you!"

"I thought all you fighter jocks like it fast!"

"Watch it Marine, you sailing into choppy seas here!"

Mac slipped behind her husband, leaning into his ear. "Well it's a good thing the navy will rescue me…."

"DADDY. I want my hamburger!"

Harm shook his head, "Blame your Mother son, she distracted me."

"Mommy, daddy needs to make my hamburger.."

"That's right, daddy needs to finish making lunch.."

"Daddy after lunch can we play?"

"Yea, Daddy can we play?"

Harm rolled his eyes, god help him Mac was going to kill him with this pregnancy, she was wanting him all the time. Morning, noon, night.. It didn't matter to her, she seemed to crave him like water.

He finished the grilling the burgers, and put them on a plate. In the meantime Mac and David had gone back into the house to finish setting out the rest of the food for their lunch. Harm chuckled to himself, now the true taste was coming, He would find out if he could trick his wife and son.

"Here yea go guys." He placed 2 plates of burger patties on the breakfast bar.

"Fly-Boy why are there 2 for?"

"Oh! Ones mine, and one's for you guys."

"Oh we understand – right David!"

"Right Mommy."

Harm took his pattie off the plate for him, he watched while Mac fixed hers and David's. They both ate their burgers and fries, after finishing the first one, Mac made them another one.

"Harm theses are the best hamburgers you've made in a while, what did you do to them.?"

"Nothing I can take credit for, see while I was at the store. There was a lady giving out samples for a new hamburger pattie called The Beyond Burger, they are planet based, and I thought since my wife and son crave dead animal, least I can do is give healthy dead animal."

Mac glared at her husband. She was looking at with a look that she only used when she was going to kick his six. Harm knew that look all too well, he was as good as dead right now. Damn he thought he had tricked her, well he did trick David. He was happily eating his hamburger.

"David dear, are you done yet?"

"Almost Mommy."

"Ok well when your done, put your plate in the sink, and go play. Mommy needs to have a very very verylong talk with your FATHER!"

"Ok Mommy! Daddy thank you for my hamburger, you're the best daddy in the world."

"You hear that Mommy , I'm the best daddy in the world."

"We shell see about that." Mac said as she grabbed ahold of Harm's ear dragging him up stairs…..


End file.
